metalgearfandomcom-20200222-history
Western wilderness (San Hieronymo Peninsula)
The western wilderness was an area of the San Hieronymo Peninsula containing the ruins of an old fortress, which was later occupied by the Soviet Red Army. Facilities The western wilderness contained a fortress that was for the most part abandoned and in ruin by the time the Soviets took over. What remained of the fortress was underground in the cliffside, and possessed a hallway containing torches. To the right upon entering was a stairwell that led directly to a cell with a standard toilet, sink, and cot. The main entryway was in a cave with two entryways, between a narrow cliffside and the main cliff. There was also a room adjacent from the main hallway and cell stairwell connectable only via a crawlspace. Besides the fortress, the only building of note was an office shack where the Soviet officer in charge of the area was stationed, whose basement was the fortress. History The western wilderness contained a fortress that dated back to before the Soviet occupation of the peninsula, although it is unknown whether the fortress dated back to the Spanish settlers or to the Colombian government. Presumably, it was where prisoners and VIPs of a high level were detained. Land mines were also planted within the area. FOX Units were also deployed in the area if an intruder was detected. In 1970, GRU Major Ivan Raidenovitch Raikov was imprisoned in the Soviet installation after the events of Operation Snake Eater. In addition, at some point, the personnel at the fortress also sealed up a SVD sniper rifle behind one of the cells. Gameplay Personnel *Soviet soldiers *One Male Soviet officer *FOX soldiers (Alert phase only) *Government official (prisoner; during the recruitment of EVA) Soldier equipment *AK-47 *SVD (FOX soldiers) Optional missions "Soviet Major Spotted" To begin, you have to go over the edge of the cliff to your left, then you have to proceed right towards a cave. Then turn left and then right, and right again until you come up to a Jail cell containing Raikov. After a cutscene that in essence explains why he was located at the Peninsula, the mission is complete. "SVD Found" Be absolutely certain that you bring TNT along. Anyways, go down the hill and turn left towards the mouth of the cave. Turn left towards the entrance to the underground passage, and then turn right towards the stairs and then enter the cell to your left. Be absolutely certain you avoid the center of the floor, as a mine is placed there. Anyways, place TNT on the rightmost corner of the back wall (it's weakened enough to show cracks), blow it up, and you should get the SVD. "EVA Sighted" Go down the hill, then take a left into the cave. Then turn left towards an underground passage. Turn right towards the stairs and then turn left towards the Cell. EVA should be located in the cell. "Government Official Sighted" First, go down the hill. Be especially careful not to encounter any Soviet soldiers on the way down. Turn right, also making sure you aren't seen by any Soviet soldiers. Go down the tunnel until you reach a fork, turn right. Then take another right down the stairs until you reach the Cell. Assuming you haven't triggered an alert, the Government Official should be in the cell. Sneak up behind him, and put him in a half-nelson, and then choke him to the point that he falls unconscious. Then drag the Government official back to the entrance of the underground prison. This time, however, go in the opposite direction that you took when you previously entered (the hill is more easily accessible than the other side), taking extra care not to be caught by soldiers. Go down the path and then place the Government Official into the truck. Category:San Hieronymo Peninsula